


Robbery at High Noon

by Bootsncatz (bootsncatz)



Series: Wynonna Earp Collaboration Project [2]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 22:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12640278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bootsncatz/pseuds/Bootsncatz
Summary: Just then, a muffled shot came from inside the bank. Wynonna’s blood ran cold and she started towards the front door of the bank. If she found out that her baby sister had been shot there was going to be hell to pay. And if she found out that her baby sister’s girlfriend was shot, they were going to have hell to pay from two Earps.





	Robbery at High Noon

**Author's Note:**

> This is part two of the Wynonna Earp Collaboration Project! Please check out part one before reading this or you may be slightly confused. 
> 
> Plot line prompts include: (1) characters being at the bank during a robbery and (2) superpowers.
> 
> Updates will be happening around Thursday/Sunday evening (PST and EST) or Friday/Monday morning (GMT)

**[Friday, 11:42, Purgatory Bank]**

 

An eery silence came over the entire bank. The only thing they could hear was the distant squeaking of sneakers on tile, two of the two men moving around behind the counter from one banker’s drawer to another. They had seemingly emptied the safe and  had moved on. Nicole silently wondered how much space they even had left in the bag when-

 

“What was that?” the screaming man she deduced as Alpha said taking a fast step towards Nicole. 

 

The redhead looked around from here she was kneeling, frowning up at him. “What?”

 

“Are you being a smart ass?” he growled, gesturing his gun at her.

 

Nicole licked her lips and kept her eyes on him. “No, sorry,” she said breezily, not wanting to anger him further. She watched his eyes harden and then flick to something else behind her. He clutched his head again and looked up at the man guarding the door. His eyes were on the two men behind the counter and she wondered if now was the time to-

 

“Don’t even think about it!” she heard Waverly hiss from behind her. 

 

***

 

**[Friday, 11:43, Shorty’s]**

 

Wynonna heard her phone ding and mumbled something incoherent as she balanced on the two back legs of her chair. Her knee was pressed against the edge of the table to help her balance. The whiskey was thick in her veins and making her all too daring. Which was saying something for her. She heard Doc’s phone ping moments after and she rolled up a napkin to toss at his face.

 

“Hey,” she said, losing her balance for only a moment, “Check your phone.”

 

Doc looked at her, eyes glassy and shook his head. “It was asking for my fingerprint earlier. I will not be doing that, thank you very much.”

 

“Put in the code,” Wynonna said with a frown.

 

Doc said nothing, pouring another shot for himself. Wynonna groaned and looked at her phone just out of reach on the table. She stretched her arm out towards the phone just as it pinged for a second time.

 

“Fuck,” she cursed under her breath as she willed her fingers to get just a little longer. They brushed the edge of the phone case and she managed to grab the edge with her nail. Slowly she edged it towards herself until she could grab it, smiling in triumph for not having to unbalance her chair.

 

She blinked heavily, trying to clear the alcohol from her eyes as she opened the message from Waverly. She had to read the message a couple of times but when it registered, she sat up so quickly that the chair tipped completely over and Wynonna went spilling on her back.

 

“Fuck!” she said before scrambling to stand up, “Doc! We’re going to the bank!”

 

**[Friday, 11:44, Purgatory Bank]**

 

Each minute felt like an hour as Nicole ran every possible scenario through her head. Alpha was switching back from muttering to himself and overlooking the few hostages they had. Once in awhile he would gesture his gun at someone specific but he definitely seemed more than a little unhinged.

 

Nicole noticed the lookout by the door was letting his attentiveness wander, switching between looking at the people and at the men still shuffling behind the counter.

 

She began to map out a strategy in her head. If she rushed the lookout, she could take his gun and use it to get out of here. At least buy them a little bit of time. Maybe she could get Waverly out of there at least and some of the other hostages.

 

In her head, she began to count Alpha’s footsteps as he paced. At one, he was in front of them, at twelve he was at the far end of the bank and turned to walk back. He was back in front of them and she counted his steps again.

 

_ One. Two. Three. _

 

Nicole remembered her training. She would rush him, break his wrist and take his gun. If she played her cards right she could use him as a hostage too.

 

_ Four. Five. _

 

If only she had remembered her gun. She tried not to make a habit of carrying it as it was...technically illegal to carry her weapon off duty. But she also knew that Nedley was more than willing to look the other way on certain indiscretions. Especially given the odd things that happened around Purgatory.

 

_ Six. Seven. Eight. _

 

In the distance, she swore she could hear sirens starting. Fuck. She hoped that she could try and diffuse the situation a little before Purgatory S.D. came and made the whole thing more tense.

 

_ Nine. Ten.  _

 

Nicole’s palms were sweating and she could feel the fabric sticking to her back fro the perspiration there. She breathed deeply and flexed her fingers.

 

“Nicole,” she heard Waverly warn behind her.

 

_ Eleven. _

 

Waverly. God , she really wished she had gotten a chance to tell her that she loved her. Not that she wasn’t going to get another chance to tell her. That was-...she wasn’t going to let herself think that way.

 

She just wished that she had been able to tell her before this whole fiasco. She should have told her the other day when they were sharing that milkshake in the diner across town. It was the perfect moment with the way that the neon from the jukebox was reflecting in Waverly’s eyes. Sure, Wynonna tagging along on their date and getting yelled at for trying to sneak whiskey into her own milkshake might have dampened the mood a little.

 

But Waverly had been so beautiful, her brown hair hanging in waves against her shoulders. She was always beautiful. Even that one time she was sick in bed and woke up with a tissue stuck to her side of the face.

 

_ Twelve. _

 

Nicole felt her muscles tense and she ran towards the lookout. His head turned towards her right as she grabbed the middle of the rifle in his hands. She lifted it up and twisted, bringing the rifle back down quickly as she elbowed him in the solar plexus and he released the rifle with a grunt.

 

“Nicole!” Waverly yelled from where she was still kneeling.

 

The redhead licked her lips and pointed the gun at the lookout’s chest. Alpha turned, gun on her. The two men who had been shuffling behind the counter ran forward, bulging duffles over his shoulders and guns held in front of them.

 

“Get on the ground!” Alpha yelled, “Drop the gun!”

 

“I’m an officer with P.S.D., drop your weapons now and no one will get hurt!” Nicole said with authority. Laura gasped from behind the counter. Nicole heard the blood rushing through her ears as she adjusted her hands on the rifle.

 

“You’re outnumbered, lady,” the lookout said even as his arms were raised above his head, “Just give it up.”

 

“You have a gun to your chest so maybe you should stop talking,” Nicole said pressing it to his chest for emphasis, her eyes never leaving the leader her was muttering again.

 

She licked her lips, eyes hard despite the way her heart was pounding in her chest.

 

“You’re scared!” Alpha said, a smirk apparent even over his mask, “I can hear it. I can hear it in your head.”

 

For a moment she couldn’t hide the confused look that crossed her brow. This guy made her uneasy...besides the fact that he was clearly the leader of some bank robbing scheme. Some instinct in her brain told her something was off about him but-

 

“Excuse me?!” Alpha yelled at Nicole, “Something off about me?!”

 

How the  _ fuck _ did he know she was thinking that? Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Waverly looking between him and Nicole. She silently pleaded that Waverly stayed put.

 

The sound of a car roaring down the street, tires crunching on asphalt as it came to a halt in front of the bank. She guessed it was Wynonna. She always had a quicker response time then Nedley. 

 

“Answer me, lady!”

 

Nicole licked her lips again and projected through the bank. “Put the weapons down. Now.”

 

“Not a chance, lady!” he said as his finger squeezed the trigger.

 

**[Friday, 11:45, Outside Purgatory Bank]**

 

“If any stinking bank robber lays a single finger on my sister they’re going down,” Wynonna muttered as she slammed on the breaks of her truck. It came to a screeching halt in front of the bank. Not the most graceful of entrances, but pretty good for getting across town on almost a half a bottle of whiskey.

 

Doc was out of the car before she’d even turned it off, herself following right after. Pulling Peacemaker from her holster, she cocked the hammer and rounded to the front of the car.

 

“So, how we doin’ this, Wynonna?” Doc asked as they met at the front of the hood.

 

“Sneak in through the back, take out the robbers one on one until we’re not outnumbered anymore,” she said with a firm nod. 

 

Just then, a muffled shot came from inside the bank. Wynonna’s blood ran cold and she started towards the front door of the bank. If she found out that her baby sister had been shot there was going to be hell to pay. And if she found out that her baby sister’s girlfriend was shot, they were going to have hell to pay from two Earps. 

 

“Screw that. We’re going right in the front.”

 

**[Friday, 11:46, Purgatory Bank]**

 

“Nicole?” Waverly whispered, sobs racking her body, “Nicole, please.”

 

Waverly’s shaky hands brushed red hair away from Nicole’s face as hot tears streamed down her cheeks. 

 

“We weren’t supposed to hurt anyone!” the lookout yelled from behind the sandy haired girl, but she could only watch as Nicole’s face twitched. Her eyes blinked open to look up at her before fluttering closed.

 

“No, no, no, no,” she chanted to herself as she placed a quick kiss on Nicole’s lips like it was a lifeline. 

 

All that she could think of was how Nicole’s body crumpled when the man shot her right over her heart. Waverly’s scream was so loud that she heard the clatter of someone dropping a gun behind her.

 

“We have to call an ambulance!” she yelled through her tears at the closest robber, the man who had been standing near the door. He stepped forward and grabbed the rifle off the ground that Nicole had previously taken from him.

 

“Not a chance, sweetheart, we gotta get out of here first,” the ring leader said, “She got herself shot, remember.”

 

Anger flared in Waverly’s chest as she felt the warm blood trickle from Nicole’s chest. Her girlfriend was dying on the floor and he wouldn’t call an ambulance? She still hadn’t gotten the chance to tell her she loved her, and here she was shot again.

 

“Waves,” Nicole gasped, hand grasping at Waverly’s shirt, “I-”

 

“Ssh ssh,” Waverly said forcing a smile on her face and trying to control her sobbing, “I’m right here, baby.”

 

There was blood coming from Nicole’s chest and she could barely look at it. She didn’t want to watch blood gush from her as her life dwindled away. Slender fingers tightened in her shirt and Waverly watched Nicole’s entire body relax. Fear squeezed in Waverly’s chest and her breath stopped. Was this it? Was Nicole...no. She refused to believe it.

 

Nicole’s eyes shot open again and she gasped, clutching at her own chest over where the bullet had hit her.

 

“Nicole, calm down-”

 

There was a loud bang and the front doors of the bank blew open. Wynonna and Doc standing there with guns drawn, faces hard.

 

“Alright, everyone! Get the  _ fuck  _ down! I’m holding up your hold up!” Wynonna yelled, eyes scanning the bank. Waverly saw her eyes land on them and she practically growled. “Haught got herself shot again?”

 

“Waves,” Nicole gasped again as she tried to sit up. Waverly pushed her back down by her shoulders. There was scuffling happening around them but Waverly was too focused on the redhead in front of her to pay attention.

 

“It’s okay, Wynonna’s here and we’re going to get help,” Waverly sniffled.

 

Brown eyes blinked up at her with surprising clarity and Nicole pulled her hand away from the wound on her chest. “Waves,” she whispered, holding her palm out to the brunette, “I-...I’m fine.”

 

Waverly frowned and looked down at the small piece of flattened metal in Nicole’s palm. It looked like-...there was no way.

 

“Is that-?”

 

Nicole just nodded slowly. Waverly leaned over Nicole’s body to get a better look at the bullet wound. The blood was still there and there was a hole in her shirt but-...she ripped open Nicole’s shirt a little more to get a better look. There was a red spot the shape of a bullet on Nicole’s chest, blood surrounding it but...nothing more. There was no wound, no hole...Waverly wasn’t even sure where the blood had come from.

 

“What’s-...what’s happening?” Waverly whispered to Nicole.

 

The redhead shook her head, a small smile playing on her lips. “I’m-...completely fine.”

 

Waverly took a deep breath and wiped some tears from her eyes, heart still squeezing painfully in her chest. It made no sense. She watched Nicole get shot. She heard the shot. She watched her crumble to the ground.

 

“Holy. Shit.”


End file.
